The past that once was and the future might change
by Tanja88
Summary: Harry meets his parents in the past...(original) RWHG, HPGW and LEJP....hope you like it (changed the 1st chappie)


Hey,p   
  
This is a slightly better version than the one before.br   
  
All the spaces were wrong and everything. I hope this one is better. br  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed me and keep those reviews coming! I love them. br  
  
If I get more I will write a next chapter.p  
  
Thanks a lot and a happy 2004!p  
  
Love, Tanya J Potterp  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine or never will be :'(….p  
  
Warning: If you haven't read Order of the Phoenix yet, br  
  
don't read it! It has major Ootp spoilers in it. Oh and I'm 15 and Dutch I'm not very good!p  
  
Couples: Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Harry and Lily/James… maybe some more I don't know yet.p  
  
Summary: Harry and his friends are going to Hogwarts again attending their 6th year.br  
  
Harry is devastated about the lost of his Godfather Sirius, br  
  
Ginny and Hermione find something that would definitely cheer Harry up. p  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fanfic.p  
  
The Past that once was and the future might change.p  
  
Chapter one: Leaving the none home.p  
  
It was a week before Harry's 16th birthday he had just received a letter from his best friend Ron Weasley. br  
  
Harry was rereading it again.p  
  
'Hey Harry how is it at the Dursleys? Well you haven't really complained about them to my father so I'm guessing it's okay…br   
  
Well me and my dad and Ginny are going to pick you up tomorrow so you can stay with us at the Burrow. br  
  
Hermione is coming the day after that. Well see you tomorrow at 5 'O clock.p  
  
Your friend, br  
  
Ron.'p  
  
Harry heard his aunt Petunia calling him for dinner. br  
  
The Dursleys treated Harry better ever since Mr. Weasley and the others threatened the Dursleys to be nice to Harry. p  
  
Harry walked downstairs and sat next to Dudley. br  
  
Aunt Petunia gave him his dinner and Harry ate it up.br  
  
After they finished eating Harry told them about the Weasleys, that they were going to pick him up tomorrow.p  
  
'Ehm Aunt Petunia, my friend Ron Weasley and his dad are going to pick me up br  
  
tomorrow around five I just thought I should tell you.' br  
  
When Harry said this Uncle Vernon almost wanted to yell at him for getting those filthy freakish people in his housebr  
  
but then he remembered the thread they made a month ago.p   
  
Flashback:br  
  
'We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry,' said Mr. Weasley still smiling.br  
  
'Yeah,' growled Moody. 'About how he's treaded when he's at your place.'br  
  
Uncle Vernon moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. br  
  
Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, br  
  
he addressed himself to Moody.br  
  
'I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house –'br  
  
'I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley,' growled Moody.br  
  
'Anyway, that's not the point,' interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together,br  
  
for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. 'The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry –'br   
  
'- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it.' Added Lupin pleasantly.br  
  
'Yes,' said Mr. Weasley, 'even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone –'br  
  
'Telephone,' whispered Hermione. '- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way,br  
  
You'll have us to answer to,' said Moody.p  
  
End of Flashback:p  
  
'I'm going to pack my stuff now, and after that I'm going to bed so ehm goodnight.'p   
  
Harry said as he walked away. When Harry was in his room he started packing,br   
  
when he came across his Firebolt he sat down on his bed and cried softly thinking about his godfather Sirius who died a month ago. br  
  
He quietly put his Firebolt in his trunk and came across the photo album Hagrid gave him when he was in his first year. br  
  
He opened the first page and saw a picture of his parents and himself.p  
  
'Oh god how I wish for just to see my parents and Sirius again, I miss them so much.' br  
  
Harry whispered softly to him self as he finished packing his trunk. Five minutes later he fell asleep on his bed.br  
  
The next day Harry was awoken by the pecking on his window; Harry stood up and let the owl in.br  
  
'Whose owl is this?' Harry asked himself as he read the letter that was attached to his paw.p  
  
'Dear Harry, You're probably wondering who this owl belongs to, br  
  
well my dad just got promoted and we bought a new owl her name is Gingham, br  
  
Ginny named her that way. Well anyway I send you this letter because there has been a change of plans, br  
  
don't get sad now because we're only going to pick you up an hour earlier than we planned.br   
  
Oh and we're going to pick you up by floopowder so you better tell your uncle and aunt. See you later mate,p  
  
Ron.'p  
  
Harry grinned as he read the letter, only five more hours and he would be out of here.br  
  
Harry walked downstairs to eat breakfast when he saw that nobody was there.br  
  
He walked to the refrigerator and found a note written by his aunt Petunia.p  
  
'Harry, your uncle and I had to go somewhere, Dudley is somewhere outside.p   
  
  
  
Aunt Petunia'p  
  
'They're just afraid of the Weasleys.' Harry said as he ate his breakfast.p  
  
Two hours later and Harry was anxiously waiting for the Weasleys to come, but they wouldn't be arriving until three more hours. br  
  
With nothing better to do Harry grabbed his coat and went outside.br  
  
He was just thinking about Hogwarts and his friends and Ginny. br  
  
When he thought about Ginny he felt warm inside and his cheeks were flushed.p  
  
'Has little Potter got a little cold.' Piers one of Dudley's friends said teasingly.br  
  
'Back of Piers.' Harry softly said as he continued to walk.br  
  
'Don't ignore us Pothead!' Malcolm an other one of Dudley's friends said as he pushed Harry aside.br  
  
'You better don't push me again you slug.' br   
  
'Or what.' Malcolm said, as he was about to push Harry they heard someone yelling.br   
  
'Stop! Don't hurt him, just leave him alone!' The three friends looked perplexed, p  
  
was it just their friend Dudley who yelled stop, the one who always wanted to torment Harry. br  
  
Even Harry looked bemused he knew Dudley didn't do anything to him now but standing up to him in front of his friends, br  
  
the only thing Harry could do was stare at Dudley. p  
  
'What has gotten into you Dudley?' Gordon asked.br   
  
'Ehm well I just thought that he would be a waste of our time,br   
  
I mean he is very puny don't you think so I'd say we should beat up some other guy who is a waste of our time.' br  
  
Dudley said with slight terror in his voice, afraid that his friends would laugh at him and walk away.br  
  
'I guess you're right Dud.' Piers said as he slapped Dudley on the back. br  
  
'Yeah Dudley, let's go somewhere else Pothead is a waste of our time.' Malcolm said.p   
  
Dudley and his friends walked away leaving Harry behind. br  
  
While he walked to his aunt and uncles house he couldn't stop grinning, br  
  
it was just too funny so see Dudley being so afraid of Harry.br   
  
For the next few hours Harry did nothing but wait for the Weasleys to arrivebr  
  
…a quarter till four…ten minutes till four…five minutes, four, three, two, one. br  
  
'Pof' Harry heard a noise coming from the living room,br   
  
the radiator was gone now and was replaced by a fireplace with Arthur Weasley coming out of it. p  
  
'Hello my dear boy, how have you been?' Mr. Weasley said as he gave a fatherly hug. br  
  
'I've been great Mr. Weasley.' Harry said as he saw Ron stepping out of the fireplace. br  
  
'Hey, mate how have you been.' Ron said as he gave him a hug. br  
  
'They did treat you okay right, I mean you never told us if something went wrong.' Ron said worried. br  
  
'No mate, the treated me alright.' Harry told him. br  
  
'Hey Harry.' Came a voice from behind. Harry looked behind him and gasped.br   
  
'What is it something on my face?' The figure wiped her nose indicating something was on her face.br  
  
'No ehm there's nothing on your face, just didn't was surprised to see you, I didn't hear you come in.'br   
  
Harry said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug.br   
  
'Well hello to you to Harry.' She said as she gave him a hug back. br  
  
'How have you been Ginny?' Harry asked flushed.br  
  
'Oh I've been just great.'br   
  
'Yeah right Gin, you were quiet at home ever since we came back from school.' Ron said sarcastically. br  
  
'Oh buzz of you git.' Ginny yelled with tears in her eyes.br  
  
'Ehm well kids I think it's about time we should go home, don't you think.' Mr. Weasley said.br  
  
'Right, Mr. Weasley, I'll just have to pick up my trunk.' Harry said in tempt to pick up his trunk.br  
  
'No, Harry let me pick that up for you.' Mr. Weasley said as he murmured a spell so that the trunk flew behind him, br  
  
he got some flew powder threw it over himself and yelled the Burrow, a second later Mr. Weasley was gone.br  
  
'Are you coming?' Ron asked as Ginny also disappeared.br   
  
'Yeah just a sec.' Harry picked up Hedwig's cage,br   
  
walked over to the fireplace picked up some flew powder and yelled the Burrow with Ron following him close behind.p  
  
  
  
Hope you liked the first chapterbr  
  
Tell me what you think and review please I would love that.br  
  
It only takes about 10 seconds…br  
  
Take care,br  
  
Pan weasley kentp 


End file.
